


Heat Wave

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019, Set after episode 1.18, UST, heat wave, shirtless Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak has been working with the Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) for a few months when a heat wave hits Starling City. It is bad enough that he exercises and trains shirtless but this increases when the heat wave hits. Whatever is a girl to do?





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 and is based on the prompt "Too hot for clothes". For those who asked I still plan on doing a prologue to "I Want You Naked" with Oliver running around naked after they are married.
> 
> I had fun with this so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments they feed my muse.

Felicity sat at the computer station in the bunker going over security footage trying to find a clue as to who might have kidnapped Walter. Oliver and Diggle had been out on patrol for several hours, but things had been quiet. After stopping The Savior and his killing spree things had slowed down and Felicity for one was glad. She still could not believe this was her new life. After finding Oliver bleeding in the backseat of her car her life had turned into a whirlwind of days as an IT tech and nights as a....well she really didn't know what she was.

That was not exactly true, because one thing she was sure of was that she was sexually frustrated. Why do you ask? She spends every single minute of her spare time down in this lair with Oliver and Diggle and Oliver has this frustrating habit of working out and walking around shirtless. Now it wouldn't be so bad if he was just ok looking. I mean Felicity had seen men shirtless before. But oh no, Oliver freaking Queen is not only drop dead gorgeous with this dangerous air about him. He is also all muscle and six-pack abs. Or are they eight? She had studied them enough but still could not decide. That definitely needed more research.

Felicity leaned back in her chair as her computer worked its magic. The lair was a little warm this evening due to a heat wave that had hit Starling City the night before. Felicity herself had stripped down to her tank top and skirt and her shoes has been tucked up under her desk. She fanned herself with a piece of paper as she heard the lock on the door trigger and then in walked Oliver and John from the alley. Oliver headed straight for the rack to put up his bow as Dig stopped near her chair.

"Well things were pretty quiet this evening. Not a lot going on around town." He looked at her with a relieved expression.

"Maybe we will have a reprieve for a few days. Why don't you head out Dig, and get some rest?” Oliver spoke as he peeled off his green jacket. He always wore a black t-shirt underneath and currently it was plastered to his skin. Every single dip and curve of his muscles was on display and Felicity swallowed and turned her attention to John. 

"Are we on for lunch tomorrow John?" Her voice sounded a little squeaky. _Why was that?_ Because Oliver freaking Queen was in the process of peeling his t-shirt over his head and his chest was on full display.

"Absolutely Felicity." John smiled at her and headed for the stairs. "See you guys at the office tomorrow."

Felicity turned back to her computer screen and squeezed her eyes shut. _Damn, now she was alone with him_. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. They had been alone together in the lair many times over the last few weeks. However, most of the time when Oliver was preening around shirtless. Yes, she most definitely called it preening. John was with them or they were working on a case. Tonight, was different.

There was no big bad for her to be searching for and John had just left them alone. Felicity pretended to work on one of her programs as she heard him shuffling behind her. She jumped when he finally spoke because he was clearly right behind her chair. 

"Felicity you can go home too. I am going to sleep here tonight."

He wandered over to the crate where he stored his suit and Felicity could not help but stare at his back. He was broad shouldered, and his back narrowed as it went down to a slim waist. She had never met anyone as in shape as Oliver and as her hands itched to touch him her eyes devoured every single line of his back. He had scars on his chest and on his back. However, they did not detract from how attractive he was. In fact, they added to it.

It hurt Felicity in her soul to think of what he had gone through during his time on the island. His scars were not something he shared easily. It had taken him a couple of weeks of sweating in his t-shirt before he had finally trusted her enough to let her see them.

She loved every single one of them. To her they were a testament to his strength and how much of a hero he was in her eyes.

_Ok Smoak you need to quit thinking about him_. She finally had the courage to speak and when she did Oliver turned and looked at her. 

"I have a few more searches I need to clear first. I will probably be here for another hour if that is ok?" She couldn't help that her eyes slipped down to his chest. As they worked their way down, she could not stop them from following the natural V that his hipbones created. 

She thought she saw Oliver's lips smirk, but she quickly looked back to her computer screen, mumbling to herself. He made his way to the back. "Ok. I am going to take a quick shower. This heat wave and that leather do not mix."

Her eyes glanced his way as he passed, and she could not help but admire the way "that leather" conformed to his nice ass. _Ok Felicity stop ogling your boss and get to work_.

She pushed her glasses up on her nose and tried to concentrate. She didn’t succeed.

***

The next day Felicity walked down the steps of the lair. She sighed a breath of resignation as she saw Oliver shirtless again. He only had on a pair of cargo pants and dear lord, he was heading straight for the machine that had become her nemesis. Oliver called it a salmon ladder, but she called it her hell. It sat right in front of her computer station and Oliver liked to exercise on it at least once a day. The first time he had used it with her there she had stared wide eyed and mouth open. Oliver had not paid her any attention as she had ogled him like a schoolgirl. But as the awareness between them grew he started to do it more and more when she was there. She often wondered if that was on purpose.

She tried to concentrate. She really did. But when you have a 6 foot 1, all muscle, Oliver Queen hanging from a salmon ladder shirtless, it was like a temptation she could not look away from. She felt sweat sliding from her forehead down her face and even felt a few droplets on her chest, but heaven help her she could not look away from him to wipe it away.

She sent a thank you to the heaven’s as Diggle walked in behind her and soon, he and Oliver were sparring on the mat. Those, thank heaven, had been placed behind her. She had to turn in her chair to see them and for that she was grateful. As the morning wore on, she removed her shirt again as she had done the day before. The heat was getting to be overwhelming and she was going to talk to Oliver about getting some fans.

She fanned her face as sweat dripped down her shirt and soon it was plastered to her. Oliver and Diggle had stopped for a water break and thinking it might be a good opportunity to fill them in on her search, she turned. Bad mistake. Oliver and Diggle, who was no slouch in the muscle department himself, were drinking water. They had both stripped down to shorts and the fact that they were sticking to them both like a second skin was not lost on her. _Shit_.

“Felicity how is the search coming?” Bless you Diggle for distracting me.

“Slow. The footage from QC the night Walter disappeared is grainy at best. On that note, Oliver, we need to upgrade QC’s camera system.” Oliver’s eyes slid over her, but he did not say a word. “Whoever set up the system there had no clue what they were doing.”

John smirked and looked over at Oliver. “It’s getting pretty hot. I think that is enough sparring for today.” Oliver wiped his face with his towel and then took another sip of his water. They both walked over to Felicity’s station looking over her shoulder. It was different having a woman in the lair. They both could not deny that they liked the lightness that she brought to the room. Felicity was a breath of fresh air with a genius IQ.

“Any way you can clear up some of the grain?” Oliver asked absently as he looked at the screens.

“It hurts me that you have to ask. I am working on it, but it is going to take a few days.” Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder before he headed for the showers.

“Well I am going to go home and take a shower too. I will bring back Big Belly Burger. Mint chip shake, right Felicity?” She nodded, and John placed a hand on her shoulder as well before he turned and made his way out. Felicity heard her stomach rumble and she could not wait to eat. She had skipped breakfast opting for only her usual two cups of coffee. She was starving. She would not be doing that again.

Oliver walked back out a few minutes later in a fresh pair of shorts. His hair was spikey and wet from his shower and he took a seat behind her drinking his water as she worked. She could feel his eyes on her, and it unnerved her. Not in a creepy way but in a way that made butterflies take flight in her stomach. Felicity turned at one point, wanting to point something out to him when his eyes drifted down to her shirt and he swallowed.

“Umm Felicity…your shirt.” He pointed rather awkwardly to her tank top and when she looked down, she gasped. She was sweating so much that her shirt was basically the equivalent of a wet t-shirt. Oliver cleared his throat and stood up nervously, his left hand doing that nervous tic of his.

“Oh shit. I am sorry Oliver.” She quickly grabbed her shirt, pulling it around her. “I have been meaning to talk to you about getting some fans. You running around with all that….” she waved her hand at him…” all sweaty and on display. It’s a little distracting. Not salmon ladder distracting but definitely distracting.” _Good lord she was babbling_. She had found that her babbling capacity increased whenever she was around him.

“It’s ok Felicity. I will pick up some fans and bring them in tomorrow.” He gave her a half smile and she turned back to her computer screens absolutely mortified. “Let me get you a clean shirt.”

Oliver hurriedly made his way to the back and a few seconds later he came back with a clean t-shirt. Felicity took it with a weak thank you and then hurried to the back to change. It smelled like him, a mixture of his detergent and his own natural smell and she buried her nose in it just for a second. She rinsed out her tank top and then placed it over the shower to dry before making her way back into the room.

She and Oliver did not say much else as she sat down to work. The electricity between them was screaming but Felicity kept her back to him. She was afraid of what would show if she looked at him. Or more importantly, what she would say. She was not stupid. Yes, she had a crush? Or was it infatuation for Oliver? But there was no way he would ever return those feelings. He was in love with Laurel. Beautiful Laurel.

Diggle returned about an hour later carrying two bags of Big Belly Burger and a drink tray. He could feel the tension in the room, and he looked between them shaking his head. He had noticed the chemistry between these two. The first time she had stood up to Oliver and walked out John knew their relationship was going to be interesting. It had not disappointed.

“Everything is fine. It’s just hot and sweaty and you two keep running around shirtless which makes it hard for a girl to work. Not that I spend my time watching you two, I mean I have things to do, I just notice…. I am going to shut up now.” She turned back to her computer as her face turned beet red.

John walked over and placed her milkshake and burger in front of her before he said, “Smart move.”

Felicity glared at him as he smiled and walked over to the table where he and Oliver proceeded to eat their food like a couple of machines.

“Do you two even chew your food?” Felicity had turned her chair around so she could see them, and their food was almost completely gone.

They both shrugged at her and then Oliver walked off to get ready for their nightly patrol.

John wiped his brow as he gathered his weapons. “This heat is going to kill us all.”

Felicity glanced up at Oliver as he walked back into the room heading for his weapons and then muttered.

“Yeah but what a way to go.”


End file.
